


Dull Days in the Renegade Overwatch

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied ZarMei, Mention of 76, Mention of Shrike, Mercy very bitter about the biotic rifle, Pharah bitter about sortie against 76, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: What do the recalled agents, as well as some recruits, end up doing in their downtimes?"Honestly I have no fucking clue." --Lena Oxton





	Dull Days in the Renegade Overwatch

One night, in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, everyone was either going to or already wrapping up to sleep.

Aleksandra Zaryanova was closing up the gym, due to rules that the last person close up. Mei-ling Zhou and Winston, due to severe fatigue from the research they had done, fell asleep, headfirst, on their respective desks, as witnessed by Satya Vaswani and then Dr. Angela Ziegler, who each passed by, Satya heading to the dormitories as to Angela heading to the med bay. Satya rolled her eyes, while Angela took some blankets and draped them over the Chinese woman and the peanut-butter drenched gorilla.

“They never get to gauge their energy against their work ethic…” Angela said, giving the two researchers a farewell for the night.

Lena Oxton and Cap. Fareeha Amari, both parched and tired due to that on-the-spot endurance race they had, which was Fareeha’s form of payback against the Brit for the burst-dash race before that. _Tracer_ was good at burst speed racing but not at sustained racing, the latter of which fell more into the likes of _Pharah_ and _Zarya_.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this…” Lena said with a pant.

“You’re lucky it was me,” Fareeha said, chuckling. “If it was _Zarya_? She would just _walk_ , and you’d think it was a _race_ race.”

“No, I don’t!” Lena said, jabbing at Fareeha’s arm.

“Sure.” Fareeha said, laughing as she slapped the Brit on the back, almost toppling her over. “You really need to eat more protein and fat, Lena. You’re getting skinny level scary.”

“Fuck off,” Lena said jokingly. “Spacetime travel burns a lot, love!”

As the two walked, they saw Satya pass by, reading a book.

“Evening, Satya!” Lena chirped, blinking towards the Indian to tackle her. However, Satya expected this, and had bent a hard-light after-image of herself to dupe the former pilot.

“Abusing your temporal ability to attempt to faze me?” Satya said, face still focused on the book. “The gorilla will not be amused about that. After all, he was the one who made that current accelerator you’re wearing.”

“C’mon, love, I’m just playing around, ‘innit?” Lena said as she zipped back and forth, attempting to break the orderly woman’s focus.

“Ma zalat khasirat mahma kanat...” Fareeha chuckled at the sad attempts that Tracer kept doing, and walked onward, not paying attention.

Bump. Clatter.

Fareeha suddenly found herself facedown, in a mess of documents and a few pens, along with an equally dazed Swiss doctor.

“Doctor?”

“Fareee…” Angela said, still dazed. Fareeha took a look at the doctor and found that she was right underneath her. The Egyptian brought her nose closer to Angela’s neck and exhaled little gusts of warm air to tickle Angela’s weak spots.

“Stop it—FAREEHA?” Angela squeaked.

“‘Faree…’ You’ve made a new one, hmm?” Fareeha asked. She stood up, carried the doctor, bridal style, and set her down. Angela bent down to collect her documents, which were clipboards and several records of daily checkups, especially for agents with biological contact with machinery, such as _Symmetr_ a, _Tracer_ , and _McCree_ to name a few.

“You are such a piece of work, Faree…” Angela said, claiming ownership on Fareeha’s new nickname.

“And you, my Angel…” Fareeha replied, returning banter, “Are breaking my promise. It’s almost 2000 hours. You said you’d be in bed by that time.”

“I’m just returning these, Fareeha,” Angela said, walking towards the med bay. She turned around to Fareeha and added, “Want to make sure I don’t dawdle?”

Fareeha rolled her eyes.

The trip to the med bay was quick, but the sorting wasn’t. Angela forgot her mnemonic for remembering the mnemonic for the voice-activated passcode which turns on the biometric lock for the record room. Fareeha waited almost half an hour for her to regain her memory of the access procedure.

“All that encryption thanks to the Shrike’s weaponizing of your healing tech?” Fareeha asked.

Angela angrily frowned at Fareeha. “ _Never_ let me hear you saying that again,” she said, jabbing her finger at Fareeha’s chest for every word.

Fareeha blinked her eyes in surprise at how Angela got triggered badly. “You won’t, because I will stop.” Fareeha said, hugging Angela. The doctor’s mood lightened as soon as her face got buried in Fareeha’s smell, post-workout was always her weakness. And Fareeha wasn’t purposely using it on her.

She heard her dear falcon mumble, “That Shrike gave us a wild goose chase I could not forgive. Makes that 76 guy look like a saint.”

 _‘She always did hate rebels who sully their hands, even for a cause so good.’_ Angela thought, stroking Fareeha’s braids.

“You can’t promote justice with methods of injustice…”Fareeha mumbled again. _‘This Shrike must have really gotten her mad, back in her sorties under Helix Security,’_ Angela thought.

“Faree… Let’s prep for bed now…” Angela whispered. Fareeha turned red.

However, they did not share a bath. Last week, Winston implemented a protocol for all agents to take baths separately, thanks to an incident where Hana Song, callsign _D.Va_ , walked in to Mei and Aleksandra sharing the tub, playing with her rubber duck aptly named ‘Hydralisk’.

* * *

 

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING????” shouted Hana._

_Mei and Aleks were just staring dumbfounded at the angry Korean girl._

_Hana grabbed her rubber ducky and stormed out._

_“Hey!” was all Winston heard when a large MEKA suit took him by his suit._

_He saw an angry Hana telling him, “That ching-chong ping-ling and that cyka-blyat rush-B were IN MY TUB--”_

_“You three are in the large room, the bathroom there is for all of you--” How Winston understood the niche slurs that the former StarCraft goddess spat out was beyond anyone._

_“WITH THE SKINSHIP WITH MY RUBBER DUCKY!!!!” Hana growled with frustration. She dropped the perplexed gorilla and activated thrust, storming off to the training range._

_“…what is skinship?” Winston asked himself._

_“Skinship; noun.” Athena began. “In Japan and Korea, the term "skinship" is used to describe the intimacy, or closeness, between a mother and a child. Today, the word is generally used for bonding through physical contact, such as holding hands, hugging, or parents washing their child at a bath. The earliest citation of this word appears in Nihon Kokugo Daijiten in 1971.”_

_“Source?” the moon ape retorted._

_“Urban Dictionary dot--”_

_“Sheesh.”_

* * *

 

Angela dropped like a bomb towards the bed, while Fareeha stood by, looking to the side, face red.

“Fareeeee…” Angela said, cutely. “This time, _I_ need some healing.”

Fareeha cocked her head to the side, and sat down the side of the bed.

Angela crawled towards the soldier, wrapped her arms around the military jackal and whispered, “My dear Anubis, make me achieve peak performance.”

“But how do I manage to---eaugh!” Fareeha was pulled in by the overly ready medic, to be enraptured fully in each other’s presence.

They fell asleep together, with the gentle Angela snuggling against the war-worn Fareeha, whom which Angela was calling ‘Cairene Beefcake’ through mumbling in her sleep.

Fareeha slowly but surely held Angela slightly tighter as Angela nuzzled against her muscles, until both of them were practically wrapped in each other.

0500 had arrived sooner than they hoped in terms of sleep world time, and as Fareeha got up, a drowsy _Mercy_ pretending to be a paperweight was pulling her down.

“Come on, ” Fareeha said, pecking Angela’s cheek. “It’s time to get up…”

“Ugggh…” Angela said, groaning. “Let’s take a bath first.”

This time, Angela and Fareeha took a shower together. Baths may be restricted to solo, but showers were a loophole the doctor was willing to exploit, if she wanted to get to touch Fareeha’s deltoids and traps while they washed each other.

They were quick, since it was just a shower and they did take a bath right before they slept. Angela was rearing to go, while Fareeha had to do the rest of her routine, despite her soldier days being long over the moment she joined Helix, then the underground Overwatch.

Angela waved goodbye to Fareeha and her _‘dumb routine’_ as she called it, once before, which mildly hurt the bronze jackal, so she only thinks it ever since. Then, she proceeded to go to the door.

Suddenly, the door creaked, and Angela was doused with cold water.

“MCCREE!” Angela roared. “DU BIST SO EINE VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE, WEISST DU DAS?”Then Jesse approached the surprised Egyptian ad the angry Swiss and clapped his hands.

“That’s what you get for damage boosting me at critical health, you fucking gay…” the cowboy exclaimed, flipping off both the crowd-controller and the healer. “I think both of you need a different kind of healing… for fuck’s sake it was a mission we needed to do, damn it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Arabic = She still lost no matter what…  
> German = You are such a fucking shit, you know that?
> 
> Additional Whines:  
> First, i forget about the tag for Athena, then I forget about the tag for Zarya...  
> If she was real, I'd think she'd cyka blyat my rush B


End file.
